Going For the Kill
by MerridewLover
Summary: Sequel to A Life of Secrecy; A year has passed and the new Ebony is now returning to Mystic Falls, where unexplained feelings from when she was human will arise to the surface once more. Can Ebony resist Kol now that she's stronger or will she fall again?


**Author Note: **Hey guys! I'm finally back haha. How long has it been? A few months? I don't even know. Anyways, here's the prologue to the sequel! But I'm not sure how regular this fanfic is going to get updated yet. Not sure if it'll be every weekend like the first one, "A Life of Secrecy". Sorry about that, but I'll be sure to let you guys know when I make up my mind! :) Oh, and don't expect the first chapter soon yet, because I haven't written it yet and I don't know when I'll be able to get around to that right now. I have to take a Health final on Monday, the Explorer test on Tuesday, and I might start writing on Wednesday because I have off that day and then on Thursday I'm taking a biology test.

Then, over this weekend, I won't get around to write because I'm going to a convention in Chicago, so I won't actually be home. And I don't know if I should bring my laptop because I don't want it to get stolen. So, I'll keep you updated though!

**Start.**

* * *

The young vampire with dark hair and vibrant green eyes walked down the street, smirking. She wiggled her fingers, a lapis lazuli rock ring snug on her index finger. She fixed her leather jacket and black clothes and noticed some boys eyeing her and smirking. She looked at them and feigned interest.

_Vermin_, she thought as she felt the need for blood overtaking her. The girl stalked over to one of the boys, looking up into his brown eyes. His white complexion reminded her of someone, taking in his dirty blonde hair. She frowned, brows pulling together. _Wrong hair color_, she thought to herself. She passed him, giving him a suggestive look as she walked on. She could hear him leave his friends and follow her.

She smirked as she made her way to her apartment.

Once there, she gripped the boy's hand in hers, leading him into the dark apartment. She pushed him against the wall, not letting him kiss her lips.

She didn't want vermin all over her, she told herself, not wanting to admit the real reason.

The vampire did, in fact, play with her food. She hooked her legs around his waist, letting him pick her up, hands groping her bum. She let him kiss her neck, trying to leave his mark—but she didn't worry about that, humans were too weak to do that to vampire skin. The girl let him take off her jacket, though her tank top stayed on. She pushed off his grey shirt, raking her nails against the muscular chest laid out to her. She unhooked herself from him—much to his protest—and then dragged him to the bedroom, where she pushed him onto the bed and climbed slowly and suggestively on top of him. She lowered herself to his neck, where she wasted no time to be gentle.

She wasn't known to be gentle—not since a year ago. A year that she didn't allow herself to think about.

The vampire quickly let her fangs contract, long and pointed at the tips, and she sank her aching canines into the boy's soft flesh. He gripped at her, screaming.

She smirked darkly against his neck as she drank to her fill, letting his screams be the music to her advanced ears. She lifted her head from his white neck, looking at him with her demonic eyes, the veins popping out underneath the green and red orbs. She looked into his eyes as he looked fearfully back into her hard ones. She lowered herself to the other side of his neck forcefully, like a snake attacking.

No one was going to be saved tonight.

* * *

After her meal, the vampire disposed of his body in the lake, not feeling a hint of remorse. It was on her walk down the road that she had an idea. She'd been away from home for far too long now, and she decided to go back for a bit and have some fun. She felt nothing at the thought of the people who used to be in her life before—she was a new person now.

She was going back to Mystic Falls.


End file.
